The Selection
by Univerzes
Summary: What would you do if you were in a cast, preferably cast 5, and selected to go to the palace with 15 other girls and try to win over the princes heart? Well that's what Lucy has to do, follow her on this adventure to try and win the princes' heart, that is... if she wants to. Lemons in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo so I decided to do this story based off the book series The Selection by Kiera Cass. I love this series so I figured I give it a go, but obviously i'm going to do my own spin off to this story. I also just wanted to say I do NOT own Fairy Tail no matter how much i want too. Alright, Let's get this story on a roll!**_

* * *

Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 19. I am also the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. I am a 5, You're probably wondering "What do you mean by you're a 5" well let me explain. There are these things called casts. They range from 1 to 8, 1 being the richest and 8 being the poorest. The way these cast work also depends on how many people you have in your family. For instance I have a little sister who's 7 years old her name is Michelle. She is very out-going and loves to dance, while me on the other hand I liked to hide in my room and write my life away.

Being in casts are hard because you're constantly fighting for food or trying to save enough money to get food. The high up your cast the harder it is to get good paying jobs, for instance cast 8 has to work in the mines, cast 7 in the fields, and cast 6 in factories. It's not easy but we manage. My family is healthy and that's all I care about.

But there are some people who believe there should be no casts and they rebel, they attack and harm other people; mostly people in the higher up casts, trying to get their point across that there shouldn't be casts. Theres the southern rebels and the northern rebels, they say the southern rebels are worse than the north but in my opinion; I think they're all bad no matter who or where they come from.

As I walk downstairs I hear the tv on, my mom is sitting on the couch watching it while my sister sits between her legs getting her long gorgeous bleach hair done, while my dad is sitting on the chair next to them sipping his coffee. I lean against the doorway and listen to the tv keeping quiet so no one hears me.

" _Well Hello and welcome Back to the talk show Fairy talk. I'm Mirajane and today we have four very special guests with us tonight. King Igneel, Queen Grandine, Prince Natsu, and Princess Wendy," a round of applause goes off as they all enter onto the stage smiling and waving. " Welcome to the show guys how are you doing tonight?'_

" _Hi Mirajane, We're doing very well tonight excited to be here, how about yourself?" Igneel answered with a smile._

" _I am doing very well thank you for asking!"_

After a while I eventually stopped listening because I wasn't really interested in anything that they had to say because all honesty it was only about how they were doing, about how the rebels have once again attack another cast and how they're going to stop it. I was about to walk back up to my room before I heard the magical words " _The Selection"_ I instantly started to tune in again.

" _Is it true, will you really be having another selection?" Mirajane asked with much excitement, that she was leaning out of her seat. If she were to lean anymore, I'm pretty sure she would've fallen out of her seat._

" _Yes, indeed it is true. We will be having another Selection for my son, Prince Natsu. We will be selecting females from the ages of 18 to 22, and they shall be from all casts. From cast 1 all the way to cast 8. We hope that many females enter in and join in." Grandine smiled as she explained what was going on, her husband squeezing her hand telling her it was time for her to stop talking._

" _How about you Natsu, how do you feel about having this selection decide who you will marry?" Mirajane tilted her head wondering what the salmon color hair boy thought._

" _Well," he began taking a quick moment to think about it, "I think that this'll be interesting, I wasn't really interested at first so I denied it a good hundred times although I eventually caved in but now sitting here thinking about it, i'm glad that I decided to go through with it because I believe it would be a lot of fun." He smiled, and you could tell he was honest by the way he kept eye contact with her._

 _She stared at him for a couple of seconds before smiling, "Alright, Well there you have it, own words from the Royal family itself! Tune in next week to see who will selected for the selection. Once again i'm Mirajane and I wish you a good night." and with that the tv turned black my mom turning it off._

Layla slowly turned around and looked at me with a knowing smile before going to open her mouth to say something but I beat her to the punch.

"Nu uh, no way NOT happening. There is NO WAY that i'm going to try to fill out a slip to get into there. I refuse." I frowned as I spoke. I normally always did what my mom and dad wanted to make them happy even if I really didn't want to, but this time I was putting my foot down. There was absolutely no way I was signing up for this.

"But Lucyyyy," she whined showing me her puppy face, which must I say worked on me a lot of the time, " Think about how much fun it could be, and I mean come on, Prince Natsu wasn't bad looking~" She wiggled her eyebrows causing my dad to start choking on his coffee.

"No. I AM NOT DOING IT, I don't want to go sign of to be forced to participate in events with possible snobby girls who want nothing more than to win, and try to win the heart of someone I don't know let alone a prince who is stuck up and knows absolutely nothing about what's going on."

"But Lu-'

"I SAID NO MOM, AND THAT'S FINAL!" I glared at her and she looked away finishing up michelles hair. I went back to my room and laid down. There was no way I was going to do this.

Over the next few days let's just say it had been… Awkward? My mom would glare at me every time I walked into a room that she was in. Even my DAD tried to guilt trip me into going. But there was only three more days to sign up for it and I just i'm just going to have to be stuck in my room for the next three days.

I was sitting on my chair next to my small desk that was close to my window, writing another chapter in my story when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked still focused on my writing.

"It's Michelle." a small childish voice came from the other side of the room and I went and opened the door allowing her to come in. She sat on my bed while I sat on my chair continuing my story.

"What can I do for you sweetie?" she stood up and went to play with my long blonde hair, that went to the middle of my back,

" I think you should do it… sign up that is." I groaned and went to say something before she continued, "I mean there isn't a full chance that you'd actually get in is there? Out of all the casts there might not be a chance so why not at least just sign up for it? What harm could there be…" she spoke quietly and she was right. There was a good chance that I wasn't going to truly get in so why not? I mean.. I told myself I wouldn't do it but hearing what Michelle said she has a point, so I turned to look at her with a loving smile.

"Alright, I'll sign up."

Her gorgeous blue eyes lit up as I spoke, "REALLY?!"

I nodded shrugging, "Yeah why not, I mean you're right. There are a bunch of girls a thousand times better so there's a chance that I won't even be picked."

"Well come on! Let's go sign up before they close!"

I laughed as Michelle pulled me throughout the house and neighborhood all to sign up for a stupid selection. Once we got to the signup area, I had to fill out a bunch of paperwork before turning it in. After I finished the paperwork, I had to get my blood tested incase I had a disease or something that would cause the royal family harm if I were to be picked. Then, they had me put on a small bit of make and a dress before taking my picture, they had told me to smile before they took it and with Michelle watching I couldn't just pass it up so I smiled. But I smiled for her, and only for her.

Over the course of four days my mom, dad and little sister were freaking out constantly telling me on how much i'm going to get to go to the palace and live like a princess, but that wasn't what I wanted. But if it made them happy and it would benefit my family, then i'd do it.

Today is the day. Today they announce those that have been selected into the selection and will "fight" for the prince. My mom turned the tv up loud as we all sat down watching it closely.

" _Welcome back to Fairy Talk, I'm Mirajane and tonight we have a very special announcement. Tonight we will be announcing those who will participate in the selection! Here are the lucky girls:_

 _From cast One we have Minerva Orland and Kagura Mikazuki_

 _From cast Two we have Lisanna Strauss and Erza Scarlet_

 _From cast Three we have Meredy and Ultear Milkovich_

 _From cast Four we have Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden_

 _From cast Five we have Yukino Agria and Lucy Heartfilia_

…

 _From cast Six we have Evergreen and Flare Corona_

…

 _From cast Seven we have Millianna and Sherry Blendy_

…

 _And finally from cast Eight we have Laki Olietta and Kinana_

…

Wait… WHAT?!

" _Well ladies, you have until the end of the month to pack, have fun, say your goodbyes before you're sent to the palace. Once again, i'm Mirajane and GOODNIGHT!" there was around of applause before the tv went dark._

I stared at the tv in shock as my name had been called, there was absolute silence in the house. Not one word was dared to be spoke that is until my mom started screaming in excitement my sister joining in. Both of the standing up jumping up and down while I sat there, my eyes staring at the screen.

I'm going to the palace…. I'm going to THE palace… was all I could think.

* * *

 _ **Well guys, what do you think of the story so far? I really hope you guys liked it, if so reviews are liked. GAH i'm so excited for the next chapter myself! Anyway thanks for reading! Favorite, follow, review I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello there, welcome back!This is a Nalu fanfic. NO other shippings with them, there is slight hints of Gajevy, Gruvia, and Jerza and other shippings. Possibly. I do NOT own fairy tail. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will also be trying to make them along! Let's get started.**_

* * *

It was the end of the month and it was time for me to leave… I didn't want to in all honesty. I enjoyed spending time with my family even though they drove me insane, but it was time. I had finished packing my clothes which consisted of a few dresses, paper and a pen so that while I was stuck in that damn palace I could still write.

By the time it was time for me to leave, I had walked outside and saw a limo waiting for me which made my eyes widen. I turned to look at my family a small sad smile on my face as I hugged them.

"Bye mom, bye dad. Take care of Michelle." I spoke in a soft quiet voice.

"We will, don't worry."

"And as for you," I moved leaning down grabbing Michelle's cheeks pulling on them a little. "You behave yourself, if I hear one bad thing I will come for you." I playfully narrowed my eyes at her before grabbing my suitcase "Alright time for me to go, bye guys. I'll love and miss you!" I waved goodbye as I got into the car

"Bye! Take care of yourself, we'll miss you!" My mom had yelled back before I closed the door. Taking a deep breath I leaned back against the seat closing my seeing as this is a lot to take in.

The ride to the palace had been a very quiet one mostly with her sleeping trying to catch up on all the sleep she had lost during the week, only because she was stressed that she had to go to the palace. Once she had woken up she realized she still a good maybe hour before they arrived so she pulled out some paper and her pen, beginning to write another chapter of her story or just a random story. She had always loved stories.

Lucy always read stories in her free time when she was little, she wasn't always the brightest person but she was smart enough. She knew when to take things serious or when not too. Before she could continue her thoughts she had reached the palace. A guard had opened her door, he had raven colored hair, he looked handsome in her opinion. Although for some reason… he seemed to not have a shirt on…

"Here, let me grab your bags Miss Heartfilia." He spoke in a nice calm voice, adding a small smile has he grabbed her bag.

"Uhm… Excuse me officer..?"

"Gray." he poke as if knowing what she was looking for.

"Uhm well… Officer Gray…Where's your shirt?" she raised her eyebrow in confusion a faint blush on her cheeks.

He realized this and cursed to himself while he looked for his shirt. Once he found it he had put it back on and showed her the inside with a chuckle and a faint blush on his cheeks due to the embarrassment. Once she got into the palace she gasped softly seeing at the place was huge, and gorgeous. Gray had watched her with a small smile before showing her to the girls lounge where all the girls were.

She was hesitant, but she entered anyway. She stood awkwardly by herself for a couple of minutes before a petite blunette showed up with a smile on her face.

"Hi, sorry if this is awkward but I saw you standing alone. I'm Levy McGarden, from cast 4" She bowed before smiling at me.

"No, it's fine. Haha I don't really know anyone here and nice to meet you Levy, I'm Lucy Heartfilia from cast 5." Lucy replied giving her a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Lucy! C'mon ill introduce you to everyone!"

With that Levy pulled Lucy all throughout the girls lounge introducing her to all different types of people. But what stood out most of all was Minerva. For some reason Minerva just glared at her before scoffing and walking away. Although once they were done Lucy pulled away from Levy and sat down at a table by herself in the back sighing softly. She grabbed some nearby pen and paper and began to write another story, preferably anything that came to mind.

While Lucy got to lost into her story she hadn't notice that Queen Grandine and Princess Wendy had entered the room. All the other girls got up and bowed to them, before they began to create small talk with each other. Lucy being the odd one out clearly didn't go unnoticed by the Queen so she sent Wendy over to speak with her.

Wendy hesitantly walked up to her and gently tapped her shoulder causing Lucy to look up and give her a soft smile as she bowed her head.

"Hello Princess Wendy, How can I help you?" Lucy spoke in a kind, well mannered tone that her mother always forced her to use.

"Hello, and please just call me Wendy when it's just us speaking," this caused Lucy nod, "and my mother noticed you sitting over here alone so she sent me over to help keep you company while she got to know the other girls for a while… If I may ask, what are you doing?" Wendy took a seat on the other side of the table that Lucy was sitting at, and smiled at her sweetly.

"Well, Wendy, I am writing a story." She smiled back

"A story? What's it about?" Wendy sat up a little straighter, looking far more interested in what the blonde was doing than anything she's heard the whole day.

"Well, I normally write about things that come to mind. For instance right now, i'm writing a story on this princess and this dragon."

"A dragon, why a dragon?" asked the little blunette.

"Well I decided on a dragon because normally in stories you have the princess always falling in love with a prince or a knight in shining armor, but you wouldn't expect her to fall in love with a dragon." Lucy chuckled as she watched the princess slowly put all the pieces together.

"OH! That makes sense-" She went to say something but a white feline decided to jump up onto the table. It turned to stare at Lucy giving her a small meow.

"And who is this?" Lucy chuckled as she went up gently stroking her head, causing her to let out a purr.

"Thats Carla, my cat…" Wendy had slowly trailed off her eyes holding shock causing Lucy to tilt her head.

"Is there something wrong princess?" Lucy asked

"Wendy," she had corrected her quickly, "and no it's just that… Carla hasn't really taken to someone as quick as you. She normally hisses and stays away from people" Wendy spoke softly as she watched her cat purr at Lucy's touch.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you too Carla." She smiled at the cat, going to say something to Wendy but getting cut off as the Queen had called her daughter back over.

"Sorry Lucy, but I gotta go now. It was very nice to meet you, I hope we can become the greatest friends. Bye!" Wendy picked up Carla and went back to her mom.

Lucy gave the two a smile and wave goodbye as they walked out the room. Watching the girls around the room start to interact with each other Lucy looked down at her story taking a deep breath and going back to writing.

Meanwhile outside the hall Wendy and her Mother had began to talk about the blonde head.

"So, what was she like Wendy?" the Queen asked her daughter with genuine interest in the blonde.

"She was really kind! She told me about how she likes to write stories based on anything that comes to mind!" she examined

"Well, care to share about what the story she was writing this time because it looked like she was to focused on it to know we came in." Grandine asked with a small chuckle.

" It was about a dragon?"

"A dragon?"

"Yeah! She told me that normally you read stories about the princess always falling in love with either the prince or knight in shining armor, but you would never expect her to fall in love with a dragon." she smiled as she spoke, but while she was speaking her mind went back to her husband, Igneel. He was her dragon… "Weird right?" Wendy turned to look at her mother

"Oh yeah, mega weird." the two laughed, "Now go, start getting ready it's almost time for dinner." Wendy nodded and disappeared to her room getting ready.

After the queen and wendy had left Mirajane, surprisingly, came and told the girls that she would be their mentor as the selection went on. She told the girls that they had to go to their rooms and get ready for evening because they would be having dinner with the royal family. Mira had also informed them that while they stayed in the palace that they would be getting their own personal maid that would help them with everything and keep everything clean and with that the girls headed to their rooms.

Lucy walked into her room and gasped softly at how big it was. She found her bag sitting on the middle of her bed. She began to unpack before receiving a knock on the door. She called back with a 'come in' and saw a light pink haired female enter the room.

"Hello, My name is Virgo. I will be your personal maid while you stay here at the palace." She spoke

"Hello, My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's very nice to meet you Virgo." She had smiled at the maid.

"Miss Lucy, I hate to interrupt your packing, but you must start getting ready for the dinner."

"B-But I don't have anything to wear…" Lucy began to trail off looking very troubled as she did.

"Please do not worry about that, I have already took that into consideration and brought you a dress. Now please hurry we don't have to too much time left before it is time." With that Lucy nodded and allowed Virgo to help her into the dress.

Lucy's dress was a gorgeous shade of red and was strapless, also it was tight around her chest area, before flowing out from her waist down. A pair of blacks heels was completed with it. Her hair was put into a messy bun with a few strands of hair that fell from it and complimented her face nicely. Not a lot of make up had been added since she looked gorgeous without it. She put on a pair of small dangly gold earrings along with a gold heart necklace to complete the look. She moved and stood in front of her full body mirror nodding to herself as she made her way to the dining room.

Luckily she hadn't been the last one to show up, so she sat down next to Levy and the two began to chat for while. Lucy found out a couple of things about the petite girl, which consist of her loving books and writing, her favorite color being orange which would make sense because of the orange dress she was wearing fitted her perfectly. She also learned about the life of being a cast four and what Levy's family is like, while Levy learned about Lucy's family and her being in cast 5.

Before they could continue talking everything went quiet as the queen and princess entered the room. All the girls stood up and welcomed them with bright smiled, but they didn't sit down just yet. A few seconds later King Igneel walked in wearing a black tux, followed by Prince Natsu who walked in wearing a red tux, almost the same shade as her dress but his was a little brighter. The girls bowed and sat down.

"Good Evening Ladies, it is wonderful to finally get to meet you all." King Igneel spoke with a genuine smile, "I would like to go around the table so that the ladies could introduce yourselves and share a little something about you to me and my son, seeing as my wife and daughter already met you girls. Let's start with cast one and work out way down," with that he gestured to Minerva and she began to introduce herself and share something about her.

Lucy tried to pay attention glancing at Prince Natsu, noticing his features. She noticed that first his hair was a pink- no… Salmon color. His eyes were like an onyx color, he had a nice jawline. He had a nice smile, but when he smiled he had like these fangs. Lucy realized that it was almost her time so she decided to pay attention since Levy was up.

"I'm Levy McGarden, from cast 4 and I like the color orange and like to listen to music." with that she turned to Lucy and smiled, which she kindly returned before turning to look at the King and Prince making eye contact with both of them.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, from cast 5 and I like to read and write stories." She gave them a small smile before glancing at Wendy giving her a small wink causing her to giggle. Both the king and prince raising their eyebrow questioning but Wendy just waving her hand saying nothing.

With that Lucy gave one more smile before turning and watching the rest of the girls introduce themselves. After that it came down to the prince and princess having to introduce themselves. Wendy stood up coughing a little before looking at the girls beginning to introduce herself, her eyes never leaving Lucy's.

"Hello, My name is Wendy Marvell Dragneel, and I like to read or listen to stories, and I dance in my free time." Wendy sent Lucy a knowing look causing her to hold back her giggle, this also didn't go unnoticed by the prince and king, but then it was Natsu's turn.

"Hello ladies, My name is Natsu Dragneel, I like to cook and sing in my freetime." with a smile that caused all the girls, except Lucy because her and wendy were having like this weird eye contact conversation together, to blush.

After dinner was over all the girls had retreated back to their rooms, all chatting with themselves. The royal family were the last ones out of the room. Wendy was talking to her mom before Natsu and Igneel walked up to her and started questioning her about the blonde.

"So Wendy, want to tell me what the little giggle session was about when Miss Lucy introduced herself?" Igneel spoke raising his eyebrows.

'Well… when mom and I went to the girls lounge to see them and get to know them, Lucy was the only one who didn't run up to us because she was to focused on writing something. So mom told me to go over to her and talked to her so she wouldn't be left out. Well when I did I learned that she was writing a story and I happened to be very interested in it." Wendy finished speaking with a huge smile.

"Oh? And what was the story about?" Natsu had asked with a raised eyebrow.

" It was about a princess falling in love with a dragon."

"A dragon?" Natsu spoke confused, "Why not a prince or a knight in shining armor or something?" it was a question pointed more to himself but his little sister had answered it anyway.

"Well, at first I thought the exact same thing but then Lucy explained to me that normally you would expect a princess to fall in love with a prince or knight in shining armor but you would never expect her to fall in love with a dragon. I guess she wanted to do something that people wouldn't expect." She spoke. And before natsu could ask another question his mom came up and kissed both her children on the head and told them it was time for bed.

With a hug and kiss could by the two went to their rooms and got dressed and ready for bed. With that the palace was silent as a mouse, the only thing you could hear throughout the palace was the footsteps of the guards that were patrolling the palace.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty! That's all for this chapter thank you so much for reading it means alot to me. I truly enjoyed writing this chapter! Follow, favorite and leave a review on what you thought of it! Thanks! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to first off say that I apologize for not making another chapter, My friend had shot himself in the head on friday and was on life support until monday at 3:55 and passed away. This week has been a very bad week for me, and thursday I attended his one night only funeral. To say the least I was a mess, I was going to do it that but I was crying my eyes out, I had a huge headache and it was just… really bad. Last night, I was busy with prom walk and everything BUT! Today i'm feeling much better so let's get chapter started!**_

* * *

The next day all the girls had to once again get dressed but today was different. Normally they would go to the girls lounge and chat amongst themselves but one by one they were going to go to a separate room. In this separate room they will get a chance to meet the prince and princess. They will chat for thirty minutes, before the next girl would come in and so on. After this was over the prince will come out and announce the girls that will be removed from the selection. For this round only two girls will be removed. The meeting will start with Minerva Orland.

Natsu and Wendy had been talking amongst themselves when they heard a knock on the door. They both looked at each other before Natsu said come in. Minerva walked in and the first thing the two noticed was the way she looked.

Minerva wore a blue dress that had a slit in on the side of it. It was also a strapless dress so it showed off a little bit of her cleavage. She wore a little bit too much make up for the prince and princess liking, but they would keep that to themselves. She also wore blue heels, along with diamond earrings and a diamond necklace to go with her outfit.

"Hello, Prince Natsu, Princess Wendy. I am Minerva Orland, from cast 1." She bowed before standing up with a smile, her red lips complementing her white teeth.

"It is very nice to meet you Miss Orland" Natsu spoke as Wendy just gave a small wave and hello. "Please take a seat" He smiled as she took a seat.

"Well since we have 30 minutes, I would like you to tell me about yourself." He smiled and sat up listening to her.

"Well, my father is a very successful businessman and we make a lot of money. We own around 30 companies."

"And do you work with your father at these companies?" Natsu asked.

"I do, along with my mother. It's actually a lot of fun to work there." She smiled softly

Wendy raised an eyebrow before speaking up "What do you do in your free time Minerva?"

"I like to shop, listen to music and read." This caused both of the two to sit up more interested in her. But in all honesty Minerva could careless about music or reading. To be honest she despised it all. All she wanted was to be with Natsu and rule the kingdom. She wanted the damn crown, and she was going to do anything it took to get it.

"Oh really? What music do you listen too?" He asked curiously

"I uh… Honestly I uh… I listen to anything really." She spoke nervously, chuckling softly.

"Okay well, what books do you read?" Wendy spoke excitedly

"I uh… I read…" before she could continue the buzzer rang and she got up bowing. "Sorry, but it is time to take my leave." She smiled before walking out the door with a soft sigh.

"Darn! I wanted to know what books she reads" Whined Wendy.

Natsu rolled his eyes and continued on with the meetings along Wendy. Both of them asked questions when they wanted too or were to curious or were too silent. It was casts 5 turn but they decided to take a 5 minute break with a huge sigh they sat down.

"So Natsu, who do you like so far?' Wendy asked while she ate her pop-tart and drank her milk.

"Well, Minerva's pretty cool so her, Lisanna, Erza, Juvia and Levy." he looked at her with a smile. "How about you lil sis, who do you like?"

"I like Lisanna, Erza, Juvia and Levy." She smiled.

"Alright breaks over, ready to finish this?" Natsu asked with a smirk

"Oh yeah. Bring it on"

They both were ready to finish this but the next person walking in shocked them both. Lucy walked in wearing a gorgeous red dress that wrapped around her neck, her shoulders bare. The top half of the dress hugged her nicely, with a small heart shaped opening above her chest that showed off her dress. The dress became loose out towards the end with a slit in the dress that showed off her long, slender legs. Her hair was in a messy bun with some flower bobby pins to keep it up. She didn't have a lot of makeup on, only eyeliner and mascara that complimented her nicely. She had once again, gold dangly earrings and a gold key necklace. Her heels were also gold with studs along the heel part. Pretty much she looked amazing.

"Lucy~!" Wendy called as she got up from her chair and ran over to her hugging her.

Lucy laughed as she hugged the small blue haired back "Well hello to you too Princess Wendy" She teased.

"Lucyyy I told you to call me Wendy," the blue hair said pouting and whining. While Natsu just couldn't take his eyes off her. To him, she looked absolutely gorgeous. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, how her eyes lit up. To him she was perfect, like a dream.

"-tsu, Natsu! NATSU!" he blinked a couple of times before looking down at Wendy.

"Huh, What?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"I've called you name like ten times, you were staring at Lucy." she smirked some as Natsu looked up at Lucy,

"Oh? Was I now?" Their eyes connected and Lucy blushed softly. She wanted to turn away but she just couldn't

"Yeah, you were and you're doing it again. Which stop because now we only have twenty five minutes left." Wendy spoke with a frown.

A couple of seconds later Natsu looked away from Lucy giving his little sister a nod. All three of them taking a seat, Natsu speaking up instantly.

"So Lucy, what do you do in your freetime?"

"I read and I write," She gave a quick glance to Wendy who smiled brightly.

"Do you listen to music Lucy?"

"Well, me being in cast five, music isn't the easiest thing to get a hold of due to it being expensive but whatever music I can get a hold of I'll listen too… so yes, I do listen to music." she gave a small smile

"Nee, Lucy…" Wendy began tilting her head some, "What's it like being in cast 5?"

"Well," She began but stopped for a second to think, "All honesty it's hard. We don't exactly get the best jobs we can because of our cast. For instance, cast one has the high paying jobs like business work. I believe Minerva's father owns multiple companies so she's rich, but cast eight has to work in mines but they don't make very much money. So feeding their families is very hard and it's not easy. Like at all." she smiled sadly.

"Lucy, tell. If you won the selection what would you do?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I'd get rid of the casts." She responded instantly. "I'd make this world better for not only me and my family, but for everyone."

Natsu and Wendy stared at her in surprise. Natsu went to say something but he was quickly cut off as the alarm went off signaling that her time was up. With that she got up and bowed saying her thanks before walking out the door. After that all the two could focus on was what Lucy said. They weren't interested in the other candidates.

After the meetings were over the king and queen walked in and smiled at their children giving them both a hug.

"So… how did it go? Have any favorites?" Her mother asked.

The prince and princess looked at each other before looking down, both hesitant to speak before Wendy tried to speak up but was cut off by her father.

"What happened." her father asked sternly

"Lucy… She said something interesting that has been stuck on both mine and Natsu's mind…" The petite blunette trailed off as she spoke.

"Oh? And what would that be deary?" Grandine asked

'Well… you see we asked her what she would do if she won the selection…" Wendy looked at Natsu who was just staring at the floor.

"And what did she say? Don't just sit there looking like idiots say it." Igneel was getting irritated with this waiting game.

"She said she would get rid of the casts." Natsu quickly spoke,

"Haha i'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. She said she'd do WHAT?!" Furry was slowly rising up inside of Igneel, while Grandine stood in shock trying to process what his son just said.

"She said that she would get rid of the casts, and make this world better. Not just for her and her family, but forever.." Wendy spoke in a soft voice avoiding her father's gaze as he was beyond mad.

"Natsu. You will get rid of her immediately, I will NOT have her get rid of these casts. They are what keeps people in place."

"But father-"

"NO! You will remove her NOW. TONIGHT!" He yelled at his son before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Wendy stared at the door in horror before looking at her mother, "MOM! Do something! I don't want her to go! I like Lucy, Momma PLEASE!" Wendy was in tears as she was pleading to her mother, who tried to find the right words to say but couldn't

"No." The two girls head turned to Natsu who had a stern look on his face, "I won't do it. I won't get rid of her. Not just yet."

"Natsu, but your father said-" his mother began in a worried voice.

"I don't give a fuck what he said. I will NOT remove her and that's final. Now mother dear, if you would be so kind as to leave. Me and Wendy have to decide on who will be going home tonight." he was gritting his teeth as he spoke. The Queen wanted to say something but knew it was worsen the case, so she nodded and walked out of the room.

"I don't want her to leave… She's the only friend i've had here…" Wendy spoke softly as she cried.

"I know Wendy, that is why i'm not getting rid of her, i'm keeping her here. Now wipe your tears and let's figure out who's going home." Natsu gave her a small loving smile causing her to nod as she wiped her tears.

With that the two started to discuss on who was going home. This was hard because they liked all of them, but at the same time they had to be smart about who they were sending home because if they sent the lower casts home first then it would cause issues and the public would think that they were favoring the upper cast over the lower cast. This was going to be a hard discuss.

Meanwhile Lucy was in the girls lounge working on her novel as all the girls discussed amongst themselves all types of things. Hours passed by before they had to go to their rooms and get ready for tonight. Tonight the prince would be announcing who was going home. They were all nervous but they knew it had to be done. Parts of Lucy prayed that she'd be sent home but the other half of her wanted to stay.

Lucy thoughts were a mess as she got ready. Tonight she would be wearing a black mermaid dress that would be complimented with white heels, along with some diamond earrings and necklace. Her hair would be down and curly, that would have a small white flower to pin her bangs back. She would also only wear mascara and eyeliner once more. She stared at herself in the mirror taking in her appearance.

"You Look beautiful hime." Virgo spoke with a seriousness in her voice but it caused Lucy to smile happily.

"You really think so…?'

"I do, but it is now time for you to leave."

Lucy gave a nod before heading downstairs and to the newsroom taking her seat along with the other girls. The Royal family had not entered the room yet, so she decided to look around her eyes taking in everything. Her eyes landed on a long white haired person, who was Mirajane. She watched the white haired girl smile and laugh as she talked to one of her staff members before seeing her eyes lit up and she watched the royal family walk in.

Her eyes continued to watch mirror, slight jealousy at how gorgeous she was. She had an amazing smile along with a beautiful figure. She was just all around perfect. Eventually her eyes found themselves to Wendy seeing as she was wearing a lovely blue gown that complimented her. Then it was to the Queen who was wearing the same gown as Wendy but in white. Then they trailed to the king who was wearing a black and white tux, although he did not look happy as he glanced her way.

Finally her eyes traveled to Natsu who looked handsome. He was wearing his favorite red suit that fitted him nicely She noticed that his undershirt was unbuttoned some which caused her to be very curious as to what was under all that clothing. Her eyes trailed up a little, look at his face but what shocked her is that he was looking at her. Her eyes widened a little a faint blush forming on his cheeks causing him to grin and go back to talking to Mirajane.

Lucy felt a nudge on her side and looked over seeing a girl with short white hair, whose name she believed was Lisanna, but she also had a blush on her cheeks, "I… I think prince natsu was staring at me. I might have a chance to win this." she smiled softly,

"Maybe, I wish you the best of luck," Lucy returned it with an honest smile. Before she felt another nudge on her side causing her to look at the other side of her seeing Levy with a smirk.

"What?" she whispered.

"Don't what me, you and I both know very well that he was staring at you and not her." Levy spoke bluntly.

"Yeah well we don't know that for sure." she spoke as she looked up at Natsu their eyes connecting once more causing him to smile again.

"Oh yeah totally." Levy rolled her eyes, looking away before meeting a pair of crimson eyes. They stared at each other before she blushed looking away causing him to chuckle,

"Ho Ho, and who would that be~" Lucy purred into Levy's ear teasingly.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Levy spoke quickly, "I don't even know who he is… but… he is a little hot…"

"A little!?" Lucy exclaimed quietly, "Levy he is fine as fuck, sexy as hell. Shit I wouldn't mind hopping on his train and giving him a good ride.." she spoke teasingly.

"Lu-chan! Hush!" the petite blue haired whined before another voice spoke up.

"Juvia finds that raven haired boy over there pretty.. sexy... " This caused Lucy and Levy to look over and see Juvia speaking joining in on their conversation. Lucy went to say something before another voice joined in.

"I have to disagree I find the one over there with the blue hair and the tattoo over his face to be fine as FUCK" The three looked down to now see the scarlet haired speak,

"Really?" The four now turned their heads to see a light blue haired mage speak up, "I find the blonde one another there to be quite… delicious." they all giggled before one more voice spoke up.

"No, no, no you're all wrong." the five girls turned their heads to see Kagura had spoken up. "I think the man with the short black hair is sexier."

"Uhm no, have you SEEN mister buff over there?" everyone had slowly started joining in on the conversation, they turned to see who it was, only to see it was the brown haired girl, evergreen.

"Wait, you mean the one who's always shouting 'MAN'?" Levy questioned, causing evergreen to blush.

"We'll yeah… i'd liked to see what's hiding under all those clothes." She purred causing the girls to laugh but this wasn't a quiet laugh this was a loud one.

"Ahem Ahem." They all looked up to see the royal family staring at them with a raised eyebrow and a curious look, wondering what they were talking about. All the girls gave a quiet sorry before giggling to themselves seeing as they got into trouble.

"Now now girls, please. I get all the guards are hot but you're here for the prince remember?" they all glanced over to see Mirajane giving a smile

"Well then Miss Mira~" Lucy purred, "Is there anyone here YOU find attractive?" She asked curiously before seeing Mirajane blush causing her to gasp. "THERE IS? Spill it Mirajane."

"Well… There is this guy named Laxus who works here. God he's amazing." she blushed before glancing his way causing him to smile and wave, "You guys came here for the Prince. He is your main goal, but.. If you are eliminated, only then can you date one of the guards." she smiled giving them a secret before frowning. "If you are to do anything with a guard while you are here, you will have a very severe and very painful punishment. Do I make myself clear ladies?" All different forms of yes's went around the room

"Alright, the show is about to start, let's get this over with!" Mira spoke as she got into position along with everyone else.

"We're live in three… two… one… go…"

" _Hello world and welcome back to Fairy Talk. Today we have some very special guests with us. Not only do we have the royal family but we also have the girls from the selection!" Mira spoke giving up a smile causing us to smile back._

" _Tonight we will be discussing on how the meetings with the girls went before announcing the unfortunate two that will be going home tonight, now. Prince Natsu, tell me. What did you think of all the girls after you got to meet them individually even if it was for a short time?" Mira began to question._

" _Well Mira, after meeting all the ladies I thought that in their own ways they were all special, unique. All these ladies are very kind and very beautiful. I would love to be choose them all but unfortunately there can only be one so now we have to slowly begin to get eliminate them and it breaks my heart because I don't to see them go." Natsu gave the camera and the ladies a sad smile._

" _And how about you Wendy? I was told you were attending the meetings as well, what did you think of them?"_

" _Well Mira, all the girls were lovely, and like my brother said it's sad to see them leave. Some of them caught my eye, a little more than others but I don't have a true say in who stays and who goes. Which I believe is a good thing because I would want to keep them all." Wendy spoke honestly, which caused all the girls to giggle._

 _The conversations carried on before Mira cleared her throat and turned to look at the camera with a serious face as she spoke._

" _Now the moment has come. In just a moment we will be hearing from Prince Natsu on what two girls will be eliminated tonight. After the names will be called, they will be escorted to their rooms and will have only an hour to pack and say their goodbyes." She turned to ladies before turning to Natsu. "Are you ready?"_

 _With a nod Natsu stood up taking a deep breath glancing at his dad who narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yes I am, First let me just say having these ladies here was amazing. I want them to know that just because you are eliminated doesn't mean anything, and that you are perfect the way you are." Natsu said with a sad smile as he watched all the girls grab each others hand tightly except for Minerva._

" _The two girls who will be going home tonight… are… Millianna and Ultear Milkovich." Natsu looked at the girls in sadness. "I apologize ladies but, you two are to pack and say goodbyes. Limos will be waiting for you in an hour, they will take you home as well. Thank you for coming." He bowed and took his seat his dad glaring at him._

" _Well you heard it ladies and gentlemen thank you for tuning in on Fairy talk, I'm Mirajane and i'll see you next time." with that the cameras cut off._

Once the cameras went off the two girls started crying, all of the girls comforting them while Minerva and Meredy went back to their rooms not bothered to comfort them. After the hour was up all the girls waved goodbye and went to their rooms for the night to sleep.

It was about midnight when Lucy had woken up, she had been tossing and turning all night so she decided to go downstairs and to the kitchen for a glass of milk. As she made her way downstairs it was a little dark but she knew there were guards all around her, making sure the palace was safe. The got to the kitchen and got her milk. She hung out in the kitchen until she finished her milk. Saying goodnight to all the guards she passed causing them to smile and bow to her.

As she made a turn she bumped into a somewhat large and muscular person, causing her to fall on her ass. Groaning softly she looked up, "Sorry…" she began but she never got to finish because what she say made her blush deeply.

In front of her was Natsu Dragneel… only wearing a pair of sweatpants… the moon lighting them both causing him to look even sexier. But what made her freeze was the look in his eyes, They were lit by the moonlight and his onyx eyes were on her. Only her.

* * *

 _ **ALRIGHTY thats the end of this chapter. I really hope you enjpyed this chapter. I had alot of fun making it! Favorite, follow, and leave a review. ILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL BY THE WAYYYY**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my loves, I thought it would be a great time to write chapter four, because well… I enjoy this story way too much for my own damn good. This story is a lot of fun for me anyway. I do NOT own fairy tail, and yeah. So let's get started.**_

* * *

There he was. Natsu Dragneel. Prince of Fiore. Brother to Wendy Marvell Dragneel. Son of Queen Grandine Marvell Dragneel and Igneel Dragneel, Part of the ROYAL family. And not only that, but he was standing in front of Lucy heartfillia, Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Sister of Michelle Heartfilia, family in Cast 5, with NO shirt on… in sweatpants…. Only… sweatpants… While Lucy on the other hand was wear a see through, red over top that barely covered the fact that she was wear a RED bra and thong under it. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, IT WAS SEE THROUGH! Not to mention it was like midnight and there were no guards around either so.. Uhm yeah.

"P.. Prince Natsu.. Wh.. what uh… what are you doing up this uhm.. This late." she stuttered, as his onyx eyes stared down at her like she was his prey. "Natsu…?" still no response so she slowly got up off the floor. "Well.. I'm going to go back to my room… so, goodnight."

With that she turned around and started walking before Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pushing her up against the wall. Letting out a squeak, she looked up at gasped softly. Natsu was right up against, her chest pressing into his as he continued to press into her. Her chestnut eyes were locked onto his onyx ones, neither one dared to look away. To her, he looked so goddamn sexy that she wouldn't mind if they went at it. While to Natsu, he couldn't find the words to describe her.

To Natsu, Lucy looked about the purest and sexiest angel he has ever met in his life. If he could drop the whole selection just to be with her, he would do it. As he stared into her eyes all he wanted to do was take her right then and there. He knew no guards would come around this area for a while, so if he wanted to he could take her.

"Natsu.. I-" before she could finish he had pressed his lips against hers lightly both of them letting out a soft groan. He pressed her up against the wall more kissing her deeply and slowly as he allowed his hands to trial along her body. Grabbing her sides and pulling her to him she gasped as she felt the bulge in his pants.

Feeling his bulge Lucy let out a small gasp and Natsu took this moment to shove his tongue into her mouth causing her to let out a small moan. His hands slowly found their way to her ass as he grabbed it tightly, lifting her up. Her pale white legs wrapping around his waist tightly. Her small hips moving against his slowly smirking as he groaned. He wanted her and he wanted her bad just like she wanted him.

"Lucy…" he groaned softly as he grinded against her causing her to moan, "do you want to continue this?" he hissed, "Because if we do I won't be able to stop myself." He started at her while she panted her hips still moving against his.

Leaning close to Natsu's ear, she spoke seductively "Take me Natsu…" with that Natsu turned away from the wall and started walking to his room, but being smart about it so the guards don't see him with her. While Natsu was walking Lucy took it upon herself to kiss his neck, her tongue slowly trailing along a sensitive part of his neck causing him to shiver and grab her ass harder.

Her teeth grazed against the sensitive part of it before she bit down and began to suck on it. Letting out a loud groan he swiftly opened his door walking in he threw her on his bed. He went back to his door and closed it locking it. Slowly turning around his eyes ate her up. She was his prey, and he… he was coming for her.

He made his way to her… each step slow… longing… needing… Lucy watched him with Lustful and fierceful eyes. She needed him and he knew she did, just like she knew he needed her. He kneeled on his bed and slowly started crawling on top of her pinning her hands above her head. He first attacked her lips. It took her a second before she started kissing back, their tongues fighting for dominance that he quickly one.

He pulled on of his hands away and slowly slide it down her body roughly cupping her breast causing her to let out a soft mewl. He pulled away and stared at her before he ripped the red see through cover up apart, before taking her bra off gently tossing it to the side. He stared at her breasts before leaning down and taking one of the nubs into his mouth causing her to moan.

Natsu's tongue swirled around and sucked her nipple as his hand massaged her other breast. Her head was leaned back as her back arched, groaning in pleasure her hands slid into his hair and gripped it tightly. His free hand flick her nipple, before grabbing and pulling on it someone what harshly. He pulled away from the breast with a popping sound before switching to her other one, this time biting and tugging on it.

After pleasing both of her breasts he kissed his way down to her nether regions, his eyes looking up at her as she panted softly her nipples bright red from his attacks on them. He looked away before staring at her red thong. Smirking he pressed his fingers against her clit causing her to moan longingly. He moved her thong aside groaning at her smell, that was very intoxicating and he loved. He ripped her thong apart causing her to yelp, but moan loudly when he slowly slide his finger up and down her walls before shoving it in.

She was tight. Very tight. He continued to pump his finger in and out of her, her juices coating his hand slowly as it was over flowing. He began to move his finger a little faster before adding a second finger to the pleasure. Natsu watched as she moaned loudly, loving the way her hands would grip his bed sheets or arch her back.

So, he decided to make her feel a little bit better by leaning down and giving her clit a long and painfully slow lick. This made her cry out loudly in pleasure, her back arching as she panted against him. He had a bulge in his pants, a very large tent in it causing him to groan. He needed her so pulling away. Lucy whimpered at the loss of pleasure looking up at him with hazy and half-lidded eyes. She watched as he slowly began to push his sweatpants down allowing his member to be free.

Big. He was big and he was thick. Lucy licked her lips and whimpered as she watched him. Chuckling Natsu grabbed a condom, putting it on before he crawled over her once more. Kissing her quickly as he angled himself to her entrance. He looked at her for approval, which she nodded too. Once he got it he leaned down kissing her deeply as he began to slide himself into her.

Groaning at how tight she was, with a snap of his hips he was all the way in her. He waited for her to adjust before slowly pulling all the way out to the tip and snapping his hips making it go back quickly making her cry out in immense pleasure.

"P...please Natsu… M-more…" with a smirk he sat up and grabbed her hips beginning to thrust quickly both of them panting. Lucy was cry out as her head leaned back, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. Her mind was going hazy as Natsu was picking up the pace, going harder and faster making her scream in pleasure.

"Natsu… NATSU! NATSU!" He heard Lucy cry out, and he was about to come before something cold hit him.

He jolted up in his bed looking around the room in confusion, looking towards his bed his eyes widening. No Lucy. He then turned to the person who poured cold water on him and glared, of course it would be Gray but he had a smug look on his face.

"So… had an interesting dream I see." He gestures to the enormous bulge in Natsu's pants causing him to groan.

"Shut up and get the fuck out ice princess." The salmon haired hissed as he closed his eyes with another groan.

"Alright alright, but breakfast will be in 20 minutes. Don't be late." with that Gray left his room closing the door with a small slam.

.

.

.

.

"FUUUUUCK!" Natsu yelled into his pillow before getting up to get ready.

Meanwhile, Lucy was downstairs with the other girls laughing and chatting with them all. She really wanted to work on her novel but she wasn't allowed to do that especially because they were at breakfast waiting for the royal family. Which, they were just entering.

First in was Wendy and boy she looked adorable, she had her blue dress on but her hair was still a little messy along with the tired look she had on her face. She waved and gave a small hello to the girls causing them to giggle and give a hello back. Next in was the King, he wore some jeans and a tight shirt that showed off his muscles. He turned and smiled at the girls, giving them a lovely good morning which made them all blush and a few giving a good morning back.

Then, the Queen walked in with a frown on her face as she clearly wasn't a morning person. She wore a light bluish white dress that showed off her curves as she sat down next to her husband giving the girls a wave. Finally, Natsu entered the room. He looked like… a sexy mess. His hair was still messed up from sleeping, not only that but he had barely buttoned up his shirt so you could see parts of his chest, and he wore khaki shorts.

He looked up to see Lucy staring at him, their eyes meeting causing them to both quickly look away and blush lightly.

So I bet you guys are wondering what EXACTLY happened last night well, here you go.

Lucy couldn't sleep so she went downstairs to get a cup of milk. She stayed in the kitchen until she finished it before walking back to her room. She said goodnight to all the guards, which smiled and kindly returned the favor. She accidently ran into Natsu only to find him wearing nothing but a sweatpants. She continued to call his name but he didn't respond. So when Lucy got up off the floor and he grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. They stared at each other for a few moments before she tried one more time to call his name only to get kissed by him. HE. KISSED. HER. Lucy being Lucy panicked and slapped him before taking off to her room. Yeah. She slapped him. SHE SLAPPED A PRINCE.

Once Lucy returned to her room, she was breathing quickly. Her heart was racing so much she thought she was gonna die. She had quickly crawled into her bed and tried to forget about what happened but the images of how he was staring at her made it harder for her too. She laid in bed for a 5 minutes before softly touching her lips on where he kissed her, a small smile appearing. With that, she slowly fell asleep.

So, in short. Lucy slapped Natsu because he kissed her. There ya go.

After breakfast everyone had returned to their rooms, or went to the lounge. Lucy went downstairs and looked around for a guard. The rules are if you want to venture into the gardens then you have to bring a guard with you to keep you safe incase anything happens.

"Oh! Gray!" She called out to the raven-haired man that was about to pass her, he turned to hear who called his name before smiling and walking up to the blonde.

"Well isn't it Miss Heartfilia. What can I do for you on this fine day?" he chuckled softly.

"Well rules are we aren't allowed into the gardens without a guard for just incase reasons and I was wondering…" she smiled hoping he would catch on.

"You were hoping little ol me would come with you. I'm touched." he joked as he put his hand on his heart, causing her to laugh. "But yes, i'll come with you. Right this way Miss heartfilia." He smiled as he opened the door for her allowing her to walk by.

"Why thank you Mr. Fullbuster." She smiled.

With that the two of them began to walk along the gardens sharing their histories, what had happened to them. What families they were in, who was in their families. How they met the people he knows. He learned about why Lucy wanted to start writing and what she was writing while Lucy learned about why Gray had a stripping habit. The two had just became like siblings that day. They also talked about who they thought were cute, so she told them about how Juvia thought he was cute.

"Really? That Juvia, the one who always talks in third person?" he asked shocked.

"Mhm. but she knows her goal is for the prince, but if that doesn't work out I have a very STRONG feeling that she'd go for you."

"I'm flattered but at the same time… also terrified…"

They had skipped out on lunch since it was a free day and they could but they had to attend dinner no matter what. So by the time her and Gray were done with their walk in the garden she had made her way back to her room to get dressed. Virgo came in with a beautiful navy blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She put on her eyeliner and mascara along with some diamond earrings and necklaces.

She made her way to the dining room sitting down, to chat with the other girls as the royal family did the same. She could feel eyes on her, glancing to see it was Natsu. They stared at each other before they heard someone clear their voice.

"Ladies," They all looked to see who it was speaking, only to see it was the King, "This week, we will be having a party to celebrate my daughters twelfth birthday. You MUST attend this party, because two days after the party we will be going back on Fairy Talk and this time THREE of you girls will be eliminated. But for now don't worry about that, enjoy your dinner." he smiled and all the girls looked around at each other nervous for next week.

Three girls will be eliminated… They were all scared, all but Minerva. She had to do whatever it took to keep her here. Even if she had to have sex with the prince.

* * *

 _ **Alright! Thats the end of this chapter I really hope you all enjoyed it. It makes my day knowing you guys enjoy reading my stories :) I'm really sorry this chapter is also shorter than the last one but, ya know sitting with your back hunched over for a long period pf time because instead of writing you decide to be an idiot and jam out to music making it hurt more just is not fun. You guys are the stars to my univerze. I love you all. Reviews are likes, follow and favorite!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heyy guys! So it's about damn time i went back to writing this story after MONTHS of being away! Now i'm gonna keep it 100 with you guys… I had no clue who is left in the selection so i had to go back and figure it out so yeah. I do not own fairy tail!**_

It was time. Time for Wendy's birthday. Time for three girls to be eliminated this time, and everyone was worried. Minerva didn't really seem to care about wether who was going home because she knew it wasn't going to be her. It was about 9 in the morning and all the girls were in their rooms getting ready for the day.

Since today was Wendy's birthday a lot of people had the idea to dress in the color blue, which was her favorite color. Lucy thought about it before shaking her head. She instead to decided to go with the color purple. Why purple? Well, Natsu's favorite color was red and hers was Blue. Blue and red together made purple so there you go.

Lucy stared at her dress in awe before picking it up and putting it on with the help of virgo. Lucy then moves to a mirror to stare at herself smiling brightly. Her dress was a gorgeous violet purple, the upper half clinging to her breasts while the lower half flowed out some. There was a slit in the leg of the dress starting from her mid thigh all the way down. The top of the dress was an tight long sleeve but with a v cut where her breasts were. She added a simple white pearl necklace and some earrings before smiling at how she looked. Her makeup was simple too, she didn't wear much besides a simple wing, some mascara, and a dark matte color lipstick that went well with the dress. While her hair was half up and half down curled.

After staring at herself in the mirror for a few moments longer she took a deep breath and headed down to the party. As she entered the ballroom everyone stared at her for a moment going back to what they were doing. All she saw was a sea of different shades of blue. From the lightest blue to the darkest blue was all she saw. There were some other colors that stood out to her like Natsu being dressed in red and his dad a dark red. They looked nice she had to admit.

She made her way to the food table grabbing a glass of champagne taking a sip of it with a small smile. Strawberry… It was her favorite thing in the world. She was starting to get lost in her thoughts before she was pulled out by a small figure latching on to her causing her to let out a small squeal.

"LUCY!" she looked down to see a little blunette holding onto her. She smiled and laughed softly setting down her drink hugging the girl back.

"Hey Wendy! How's your birthday going so far?"

"So boring.." The blue head pouted. "Everyone's all wearing the same color, no one's being original. Except for you!"

"I thought you like the color blue though.." Lucy spoke as she glanced around at all the blue before looking back at Wendy.

"I do but there's too much of it. Everyones only wearing it because blue is my favorite color. They want to get on my good side so they don't get eliminated." Wendy spoke matter of factly. "But Lucy… What made you choose purple?" Wendy tilted her head

"Well I wanted to do your favorite color but seeing as I figured everyone else would I decided not too, so instead I combined yours and Natsu's favorite color." The blonde smiled softly not noticing the look that was given to her by the salmon haired boy. Nor did they realized that he was in hearing distance from them.

"What do you mean Lucy?"

"Well I didn't want to match everyone. Since your favorite color is blue and his is red, red and blue combined gives me purple so ta-da. My dress color idea." Lucy smiled as she saw Wendy beginning to understand what she meant.

"Lucy.. That's such a smart idea..!" Wendy yelled causing a few people to look over at them causing the two to giggle.

"Thanks Wendy." she smiled softly

"So Lucy, how's your book going along?" Wendy asked with her eyes shining.

"Ahh well you see…" Lucy trailed off sadly, glancing at Wendy to see her eyes go sad and small tears for before she smiled brightly "I finished it!"

"Really?!" The blunette asked excited.

"Mhmm. Took me hours but I finally did it," Lucy spoke exaggerating a little.

"Can… Can I read it?" Wendy asked with small little sparkles shining in her eyes.

"Actually…" Lucy smiled and held the book out to her. She had hid it behind her back when the small girl came to hug her, "I finished writing it so I could give it to you as a gift for your birthday." the blonde spoke softly

"Lucy… this is… Thank you!" Wendy smiled and hugged her tight, lucy returning it as well.

"Now." Lucy cleared her throat, "Go socialize with the other girls, birthday girl." She gave Wendy a small shove but all the girl did was pout.

"But Lucy.." wendy whined.

"No. No buts, go see the other girls and enjoy your birthday." Lucy gave the girl a wink as she smiled and slowly backed away.

Natsu, Igneel and Grandine all watched the interaction between the two. Igneel was and wasn't happy about what happened. As much as he loved his daughter and was happy to see her be so happy and talkative he didn't like the blonde girl and the idea of her getting rid of the casts. While Grandine on the other hand really enjoys her. She loves the way Wendy interacts with her and she secretly hopes that Lucy will win.

Natsu… Natsu is a different story when it comes to this blonde. This blonde has natsu wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it. She could ask him for a thousand dollars and he'd give it to her. She could ask for him to stop the selection and he would do it. He's so enhanced with her, it's amazes him.

Lucy noticed eyes watching her and looked around trying to find whoever was watching her until her eyes connected with his. they stared at each other a blush slowly forming on her cheeks as his eyes filled with a hunger for her. His eyes trailed up and down her body taking in what she's wearing. Letting out a small growl he made his way to her or… at least attempted to. Lucy was hot. The way he watched her, the way his eyes took in the way she looked. She watched him but she knew she couldn't.

She watched as natsu made his way over to her only to be stopped by Minerva who had watched the whole thing. She couldn't let the little brat ruin her chances of winning. Natsu stared at Minerva and let out a small groan as she pulled him away. All the other girls began to crowd around him as he put on a smile for them and talked to them all. Every once and awhile his eyes would glance to Lucy only to see her talking to a small petite blue head. If he remembered correctly her name way levy.

"Attention attention, I have an announcement to make." Igneels deep and loud voice caught the attention of everyone. "Now I know that I said three girls would be getting eliminated but unfortunately… we have raised it to six girls. We do not have much time on our hands. I know this is my baby girls birthday party but please, do your best to stay. And make sure she has a wonderful time. You all have an hour left before my two children leave and discuss who is leaving. That is all" with that he bowed and went back to what he was doing.

Panic began to set in as all the girls realized that they have a somewhat high chance of being sent home. They had all grown close to each other but to see 6 people get parted was cruel. All the girls but Lucy began to rush to talk to the Prince and Princess doing their best to please them and to stay on their good side. This went on for an hour before Wendy and Natsu took their leave and left into a separate room to discuss who should be leaving.

After the thirty minutes of everyone panicking, and trying to keep their composure the two walk out of the room. They make their way in front of everyone both of them glancing at each other before natsu clears his throat.

"As you must know, 6 of you lovely ladies are going home. Me and my sister had a difficult time trying to figure out who to send home and who to keep here but as my father said we do not have a lot of time therefore we must send some of you home. As for those who are going home, when I call your name please remain where you are until I am done then you may say your goodbyes." With a nod from everyone natsu continues.

"Kinana.

"Flare."

"Sherry."

"Laki"

"Meredy.." no one said anything as the girls who were being called held their tears back until the end. Everyone was heart broken as the names that were called but everyone knew it was better for it to be those girls over themselves.

"And finally… Kagura. These six girls please say your goodbyes, pack your things and leave the palace…" natsu gave a sad look as he and Wendy bowed.

The girls finally started crying running up to each other hugging them. The ones who were leaving wished the other girls good luck. Lucy didn't really know what to say seeing as she wasn't super close to the girls, so she just made her way back to her room letting out a heavy and sad sigh.

Walking into her room, she closed the door and took a deep breath shaking her head. Her hands shooting up to her necklace and earrings taking them off before reaching to her heels and getting rid of those too. She turned away her back facing the door, as her hands slowly slide up her back grabbing her zipper. Unzipping half of her dress, making it loose to where her chest was open her door slammed open causing her to yell in surprise.

Looking at her door she stared wide eyed at the person who entered. "Natsu what are you…" she couldn't say anything as she saw the hunger in his eyes again. Glancing down at her body she noticed her breasts were in a perfect side view, squeaking she covered them up. "Natsu you should leave… you'll get in trouble…" she mumbled a blush on her face but he didn't listen.

Instead natsu marched right up to her and grabbed her turning her to face him. Pushing her dress down, and pushing her on the bed despite all of the protests from her. He stared down at her and she stared back. "Na.. Natsu..?" The way she called his name was like heaven to him. He groaned softly and leaned down kissing her lips softly as if to test something before slamming his lips onto her causing her to let out a gasp in surprise.

Lucy didn't know whether to be happy or mad or scared. Her eyes went wide when he slammed his lips onto hers but she slowly relaxed into the kiss her arms wrapping around his neck and her hands sliding into his hair. Gripping his hair tightly he let out a groan before pulling away from the kiss. Both of them panting due to the lack of air Natsu stared at Lucy once more before letting out a fierce growl.

" _Mine."_

 _ **Wellll that's the end of this chapter hahaaa. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm super sorry if it was short and I'm super sorry that i was gone for oh so long. Follow, favorite and leave a review!**_


End file.
